


easter

by AmbientMagic



Series: Kuroko No Drabbles [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Copious amounts of glitter, Easter Egg Hunt, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: listen, 'tis the season, right?





	easter

**Author's Note:**

> for the KNB Discord server's TEAM BATTLE!! This is a Shuutoku fic for Team Starburst

“Kazu-kuuuun! Niichan won't wear his bunny ears!”   

 

Midorima Koharu, four years old and undisputed queen of the Midorima household, marched into the living room with a bemused Shintarou trailing her.  In her hand was a headband with a pair of glittery green rabbit ears on top.  Apparently her older brother didn’t think they went with his slacks and button-down shirt.

 

Koharu tugged on Takao’s hand until he obligingly swung her up onto his hip.  “Kazu-kun!  Make Niichan wear his ears!”  She waved them at Shintarou threateningly; a fine layer of glitter misted through the air.  

 

Takao gasped in mock outrage.  “I can’t believe Shin-chan won’t wear his ears!! Aren’t you going Easter egg hunting?  You gotta have ears for that!”

 

“I  _ told  _ him,” Koharu agreed, “but he won’t listen.  They even match my dress!”

 

She was right.  Her Easter dress was the same shade of green as her hair--there were about fifteen layers of floofy tutu stuff and sequins and all of it was covered in glitter.  Takao was sure that at this point, he was too just from holding her.  Ah, well.

 

“They do match your dress,” he said.  “And you look very pretty!  The prettiest girl I know!  Shin-chan would look pretty too if he matched you, I bet.”

 

Koharu laughed delightedly and Shintarou scowled at Takao.  “I’m not trying to look pretty,” he said.  “I’m attempting to get us to the Easter egg hunt on time.”

 

Takao shrugged, hitching the smallest Midorima a little higher on his hip.  “If you wear the ears we can leave now,” he pointed out.  “And you’ll make hime-sama so happy, won’t you?”  He addressed the last part to Koharu, who laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“That’s right, I’m a princess and I say you gotta wear the ears!”  She held them out.  Shintarou sighed and stepped forward, accepting them and sliding them on.  Glitter immediately dusted his shoulders like the worst dandruff ever as he stoically adjusted them.  Koharu yelled in delight and wiggled until Takao put her down so she could run and grab her basket.

 

“Thank you, Oniichan! Thank you, Kazu-kun! You’re the best!”  She ran to the door and hopped impatiently from one foot to the other.  “It’s time to go time to goooo!”

  
“You’re right, hime-sama, we  _ are  _ the best,” Takao grinned.  “Come on Shin-chan.  It’s time to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> An outtake:
> 
> “When I grow up, I’m gonna marry Kazu-kun!”
> 
> Shintarou choked in outrage. “You can’t do that,” he snapped. “Takao is far too old for you, for starters.”
> 
> Koharu considered. “Fine then,” she decided. “If he’s too old for me, then you marry him.”
> 
> Takao laughed so hard at Midorima’s face that he nearly fell over.


End file.
